Det spräckliga bandet
Av Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Jag vaknade på morgonen av att Sherlock Holmes stod vid min säng, fullt påklädd. Det förvånade mig, eftersom min vän sannerligen inte brukade stiga upp i ottan. En hastig blick på klockan sa mig att den bara var en kvart över sju. — Förlåt att jag väcker dig, Watson, sa han. Jag har själv blivit väckt av mrs Hudson och hon i sin tur blev också väckt. — Vad har hänt? Är elden lös? — Nej, det har kommit en klient, en mycket upprörd ung dam som nödvändigtvis vill träffa mig. Hon sitter i vardagsrummet. När en ung dam har vandrat ensam genom staden och kommit hit och väckt mrs Hudson ur hennes söta sömn redan klockan sju på morgonen, då måste jag utgå från att det rör sig om ett viktigt ärende, Watson, och jag ville ge dig chansen att vara med från början. — Tack för det, min vän. — Det var mitt käraste nöje att studera och, kanske något lite, också hjälpa Holmes i hans brottsundersökningar. Jag beundrade hans skicklighet att nysta upp de många gånger oerhört trassliga härvor som lades i hans händer. Sherlock Holmes var enastående logisk och klarsynt och han hade en snabb och säker slutledningsförmåga. Jag klädde hastigt på mig och följde min vän. Vid fönstret i vardagsrummet satt en svartklädd dam med en tät slöja för ansiktet. Hon reste sig när vi kom in. — God morgon, sa Holmes vänligt. Jag är Sherlock Holmes och det här är min gode vän och medhjälpare, doktor Watson. Jag ser att mrs Hudson har tänt en brasa åt oss. Stig för all del fram och sitt vid elden så ska jag säga till om en kopp hett kaffe åt er. Ni fryser ju så ni darrar. — Hon lyfte upp slöjan och vi såg då att hon var mycket upprörd. Ansiktet var gråblekt, ögonen irrade oroligt som hos ett jagat djur. Av figuren att döma var hon i trettioårsåldern, men håret hade redan fått vita strimmor och hon verkade trött och sliten. Sherlock Holmes tittade på henne med den snabba blick som upptäckte allt. — Var inte rädd, sa han och strök henne över armen. Jag tror att vi snart ska få era problem ur världen. Ni kom med tåg i morse, ser jag. — Ni känner mig?! — Nej, men jag ser att ni har en tågbiljett instucken i vänster handske. Ni måste ha varit tidigt uppe. Och ni åkte i en öppen vagn på dåliga vägar innan ni tog tåget. Damen ryckte till och stirrade med häpnad på min vän. — Det är inte svårt att räkna ut, sa han leende. Ni har färska lerfläckar på inte mindre än sju ställen på er resdräkt. — Ni har rätt i allt vad ni säger, sa damen. Jag for hemifrån före sex, var vid vår station, Leatherhead, tjugo minuter över och kom till Waterloo Station med första tåget. Sir, jag lever under en olidlig press och jag tror jag blir tokig om det här får fortsätta. Jag har ingen att vända mig till utom min fästman och han menar att allt bara är inbillning. Så råkade jag få höra talas om er, mr Holmes, och här är jag nu för att be er hjälpa mig. För ögonblicket kan jag inte betala ert arvode, kan ni vänta med det en månad eller två? Jag ska snart gifta mig och i och med det får jag själv hand om min förmögenhet. Då ska jag betala er vad ni begär. — Jag begär aldrig någonting utöver de utgifter jag har i samband med ett fall. Ni kan betala mig närhelst det passar er. Vill ni nu vara så vänlig att tala om för oss vad det är ni vill ha hjälp med? — Det är det jag inte vet säkert! utropade vår besökare. Det är det som är svårigheten. Min oro är så dunkel och mina misstankar grundar sig på småsaker. Inte ens min fästman tar mig på allvar utan tror att jag bara inbillar mig. Han säger det inte rent ut, men jag förstår det på hans sätt. Mr Holmes, vill ni höra på mig? — Jag är idel öra. — Tack. Mitt namn är Helen Stoner och jag bor hos min styvfar som är den siste av familjen Roylett på egendomen Stoke Moran. Den ligger i västra Surrey. — Jag känner till namnet Roylett, miss Stoner. — En gång var det en av Englands rikaste familjer, fortsatte hon. Men under förra århundradet slösade eller spelade arvingarna bort förmögenheten. Slutligen fanns det bara kvar lite mark och det två hundra år gamla huset. Det var förresten intecknat upp till skorstenen. Nuvarande ägaren, alltså min styvfar, insåg redan som ung att han måste anpassa sig till förhållandena sådana de var. Han fick låna lite pengar av en släkting, studerade till läkare och for till Indien. I Calcutta, där han öppnade sin praktik, blev han känd för två saker: sin skicklighet som läkare och sitt häftiga humör. I ett av sina vredesutbrott råkade han slå ihjäl sin indiske betjänt och undgick med knapp nöd en dödsdom. Efter ett långt fängelsestraff återvände han till England. Det var i Indien doktor Roylett träffade min mor och gifte sig med henne. Hon var då en ung änka med två små barn: min tvillingsyster Julia och jag själv. Min mor skrev över hela sin betydande förmögenhet på doktor Roylett, men med det förbehållet att Julia och jag skulle få en viss årlig summa pengar när vi gifte oss. För åtta år sedan omkom min mor i en järnvägsolycka. Doktor Roylett, som hade haft planer på att öppna en läkarpraktik i London, övergav alla sådana tankar och flyttade till fädernegodset Stoke Moran. Han tog förstås med sig Julia och mig. Allt skulle ordna sig på bästa sätt för oss alla tre, trodde vi. Efter flyttningen till Stoke Moran blev min styvfar som förbytt. Han stängde in sig och ville inte träffa traktens folk. I början var våra grannarmycket glada över att en Roylett åter bodde på Stoke Moran. Men de såg inte mycket till min styvfar. Han gick sällan ut och gjorde han det var det för att mucka gräl med vem han än råkade möta. Jag vet att ett häftigt temperament går i arv i släkten Roylett och min styvfar har det sannerligen i högsta grad. Hans långa vistelse i tropikerna har säkert inte gjort hans humör bättre heller. Gång på gång ställer han till gräl och slagsmål och två gånger har det blivit polissak. Nu betraktas han som byns skräck. Folk flyr när han kommer. I förra veckan kastade han helt sonika bysmeden i floden. Jag lyckades avstyra en ny polisanmälan genom att skrapa ihop de pengar jag hade och ge smeden. Han nöjde sig med det. Som jag nämnde har min styvfar inga vänner alls, men han är hygglig mot kringstrykande zigenare. Han följer med dem på deras vandringar ibland och kan bli borta i veckor. Han har också en förkärlek för indiska djur. Just nu strövar en gepard och en babian fritt omkring i omgivningarna. Folket i byn är nästan lika rädda för djuren som för doktor Roylett. Mr Holmes, ni förstår kanske av allt detta att min syster Julia och jag har haft det svårt. Inga tjänare vill stanna i ett sådant hem utan vi har själva fått göra allt arbete. Julia var bara trettio år när hon dog. Hennes hår hade vita strimmor precis som mitt. — Er syster är alltså död? — Ja. Hon dog för två år sedan och det är hennes död jag vill tala med er om. På Stoke Moran hade vi inte många tillfällen att träffa människor i vår egen ålder, som ni kan förstå. Vi har emellertid en moster som bor utanför Harrow och ibland har vi fått lov att besöka henne några dagar. Julia var där under julen för två år sedan och träffade då en marinofficer som hon förlovade sig med. Min styvfar hade ingenting att invända mot deras giftermål. Men så hände det sorgliga bara fjorton dagar före bröllopet. Jag miste min syster och enda vän. Sherlock Holmes hade lutat sig bakåt i sin länstol. Ögonen var slutna och huvudet vilade mot en kudde. Nu tittade han upp och bad miss Stoner försöka erinra sig alla detaljer i samband med det tragiska dödsfallet. — Det kan jag, svarade hon. Allt som hände under den förfärliga natten är för evigt inetsat i mitt minne. Som jag redan har nämnt är huset mycket gammalt och vi använder bara ena flygeln. Sovrummen ligger på nedre botten och resten av rummen en trappa upp. Doktor Roylett har det första sovrummet, min syster hade det andra och det yttersta är mitt. Det finns inga dörrar mellan rummen utan alla tre dörrarna leder ut till en gemensam korridor. — Jag förstår, sa Holmes och nickade. — Rummens fönster vetter ut mot en gräsmatta, fortsatte miss Stoner. Den natten när min syster dog hade doktor Roylett tidigt dragit sig tillbaka till sitt rum. Han satt där och rökte sina starka, indiska cigarrer. Lukten av dem trängde in till min syster som tyckte illa om rök. Därför kom hon in till mig och vi satt och pratade en stund om hennesförestående bröllop. Klockan elva reste hon sig för att gå in till sig. Men hon hejdade sig vid dörren och frågade mig: — Helen, har du också hört det där visslandet om nätterna? — Nej, aldrig, svarade jag. — Det kan väl inte vara du som visslar när du sover, kära syster? — Visst inte, Julia. Men vad kan det vara? — Ett par nätter nu har jag tydligt hört en vissling ungefär klockan tre. Jag sover ju så lätt att jag vaknar av ljudet. Jag vet inte om det kommer utifrån eller inifrån. Har du inte hört något? — Nej, det har jag inte. Kan det vara zigenarna, tro? — Ja, kanske det, svarade Julia. Så log hon mot mig, stängde dörren efter sig när hon gick och några sekunder senare hörde jag nyckeln vridas om i hennes lås. — Brukade ni alltid låsa om er på nätterna? frågade Holmes. — Ja, alltid. — Varför? — För gepardens och babianens skull. Vi kände oss inte säkra annars. — Jag förstår. Fortsätt. — När min syster hade lämnat mig kunde jag inte somna utan låg och grubblade över den mystiska visslingen. Det var ett förfärligt oväder den natten och det bidrog nog till att hålla mig vaken. Vinden tjöt och regnet slog mot rutorna, men trots det hörde jag plötsligt en kvinnas gälla skrik. Jag rusade upp, svepte en sjal om mig och sprang ut i korridoren. Där tyckte jag att jag hörde ett lågt visslande och strax därpå ett slamrande ljud som om något metallföremål hade fallit i golvet någonstans. Jag såg när jag sprang genom korridoren att Julias dörr öppnades inifrån och jag såg henne själv. Hon var kritvit i ansiktet av fasa och trevade sig vacklande ut. Jag sprang fram till henne för att slå armarna om henne, men hon segnade till golvet innan jag hann fram. Där blev hon liggande och vred sig som i kramp och plågor. Först trodde jag att hon inte kände igen mig, men plötsligt ropade hon högt: "Gode Gud! Helen! Bandet! Det spräckliga bandet!" Jag förstod att hon ville säga mig något mer, hon pekade med fingret gång på gång mot doktor Royletts dörr. Men så fick hon ett förfärligt krampanfall till och kunde inte få fram ett ord. Jag ropade på min styvfar som kom springande från sitt rum. Då var min syster medvetslös. Han försökte få liv i henne genom att hälla konjak i henne. Men allt var förgäves. Min älskade syster dog utan att ha återfått medvetandet. — Ett ögonblick, sa Holmes. Är ni säker på att ni hörde en vissling och ett metalliskt ljud? — Jag fick samma fråga vid polisförhöret då dödsorsaken skulle fastställas. Det stormade ju ute så att det knakade i det gamla huset och jag kan naturligtvis ha misstagit mig. Men jag tror inte det. — Var er syster klädd? — Nej, hon hade bara nattdräkt. I hennes högra hand hittades en avbränd tändsticka och i denvänstra en tändsticksask. — Hon har alltså tänt eld för att försöka se något, sa Holmes. Det är viktigt att veta. Till vilket resultat kom man vid polisförhöret? — Man lade ner mycket arbete på fallet, eftersom doktor Roylett inte har det bästa rykte i trakten. Men man kom inte fram till någonting egentligen. Det hela verkade som ett mysterium. Mitt vittnesmål fastslog att dörren hade varit låst inifrån och att fönstren hade varit tillbommade med gammaldags luckor, förstärkta med järnstänger. Väggar och golv undersöktes noga utan att man hittade något misstänkt. Det fastslogs att Julia måste ha varit ensam när hon dog. Inga märken eller skador fanns på hennes kropp. — Nå, men gift då? — Läkarna hittade ingenting som tydde på förgiftning. — Vad tror ni själv att er syster dog av, miss Stoner? — Av skräck, mr Holmes. Någon eller något skrämde livet ur henne. Men vem eller vad vet jag inte. — Var zigenarna i närheten då det hände? — Ja. De är nästan alltid i närheten. — Jaså. Nå, vad tror ni om bandet som er syster talade om? Det spräckliga bandet? — Jag vet inte. Kanske yrade hon, kanske tänkte hon just på zigenarbandet. De brukar ju ha brokiga klutar om huvudet. Men jag vet ingenting säkert. — Nej, vi får akta oss för att dra förhastade slutsatser, sa Holmes. Var snäll och fortsätt er berättelse, miss Stoner. — Två år har nu gått sedan min systers död och jag har känt mig mycket ensam under den tiden. Så för en månad sedan träffade jag en barndomsvän, Percy Armitage, som jag inte har sett på många år. Vi är förlovade nu och min styvfar har ingenting emot att vi gifter oss till våren. För ett par dagar sedan påbörjades en ombyggnad av flygeln där vi har våra sovrum. Just i går började de borra i mitt rum och därför flyttade jag in i Julias gamla rum. Jag sov i hennes säng i natt. Tänk er då min fasa när jag mitt i natten hörde en låg vissling! Jag flög upp och tände ljuset, men kunde inte se någonting som inte skulle vara där. Jag kände mig emellertid så uppskakad och rädd att jag inte ville gå till sängs igen. Så snart det blev ljust smög jag mig ut och sprang ner till värdshuset i byn. Där hyrde jag en vagn och bad kusken att köra mig till stationen. Resten vet ni. Jag tog tåget till London för att komma hit och få tala med er, mr Holmes. — Mycket klokt av er, miss Stoner. Men har ni verkligen sagt mig hela sanningen? — Ja. — Nej, det har ni inte. Varför försöker ni skydda er styvfar, miss Stoner? — Vad menar ni? I stället för att svara tog min vän hennes hand och vek upp det svarta spetskruset vid handleden. Fem svartblå märken efter fingrar syntes i det vita skinnet. — Ni har blivit hårdhänt bemött, sa Holmes. Miss Stoner rodnade djupt och täckte hastigt över sin skadade handled. — Han är mycket stark, sa hon bara. Han vet inte själv hur stark han är. Holmes blev sittande tyst och tankfull en god stund. Hakan vilade mot händerna och han såg in i den sprakande elden. — Det här är en invecklad historia, sa han så slutligen. Jag behöver veta mer innan jag kan bestämma hur jag ska planera mitt fortsatta arbete. Säg mig, miss Stoner, om vi far till Stoke Moran i dag, kan vi då undersöka de aktuella rummen utan att er styvfar får reda på det? — Han har pratat om att han skulle till London i dag för att ordna upp några affärer. Det är möjligt att han blir borta ända till kvällen och i så fall kommer ingen att störa er. Vi har visserligen en hushållerska nu, en gammal gumma bara. Henne kan jag lätt hålla därifrån. — Utmärkt. Och du har ingenting emot att följa med, Watson? — Visst inte. Tvärtom. — Bra, då far vi till Stoke Moran i eftermiddag. Och ni då, miss Stoner? — Jag ska passa på att uträtta några ärenden när jag ändå är i London. Men jag tar tolvtåget tillbaka. — Vi kommer med ett senare tåg, för jag har själv en del att uträtta. Får vi bjuda på frukost, miss Stoner? — Nej tack, jag måste gå. Så mycket bättre det känns nu när jag har fått tala med er, mr Holmes! Tack och på återseende, mina herrar. Så drog hon sin svarta slöja för ansiktet och lämnade oss. Holmes lutade sig åter tillbaka i länstolen. — Nå Watson, vad får du ut av det här? frågade han mig. — Det verkar vara en mystisk historia. — Tror du det finns något samband mellan de nattliga visslingarna och zigenarna? — Har ingen aning. — Vi vet att doktorn står på god fot med zigenarna. Vi har också all anledning att tro att han av ekonomiska skäl vill förhindra styvdotterns giftermål. Det metalliska ljudet kan ha varit fönsterluckornas järnrör som slamrade till när någon öppnade eller stängde luckorna. — Du tror alltså att zigenarna är inblandade? — Det vet jag inte. — Det finns mycket att invända mot zigenarteorin, tycker jag. — Det tycker jag också, Watson. Det är därför vi ska fara till Stoke Moran i dag. Jag vill se om vår teori håller. — Men vad tusan nu då?! utropade min vän plötsligt. Dörren kastades upp och en storvuxen man stod på tröskeln. Han var så stor och kraftig att han fyllde hela dörröppningen. Hans breda ansikte var fårat av tusen rynkor, bränt av solens strålar och märkt av ett häftigt humör. De djupt liggande, gallsprängda ögonen glodde än på Holmes, än på mig. Med sin spetsiga, böjda näsa liknade mannen en gammal ilsken rovfågel. — Vem av er är Holmes? frågade den märkligafiguren. — Det är jag, sir, men vem är ni själv? — Doktor Grimesby Roylett på Stoke Moran. — Var så god och sitt, doktor Roylett, sa Holmes lugnt. — Skulle aldrig falla mig in! Min styvdotter har varit här. Jag följde efter henne. Vad har hon sagt till er? Men Holmes ville inte höra på det örat alls. — Det är visst lite kyligt för årstiden, sa han bara. — Vad har hon sagt? skrek gubben rasande. — Ändå börjar vårblommorna att komma så smått, sa min vän lika orubbligt lugn som förut. — Jaså, ni är fräck också! Vår besökare tog ett steg framåt och höjde ridpiskan som han hade i handen. Jag känner er allt, skurk. Jag har hört talas om era bravader. Ni är Sherlock Holmes, mannen som lägger sig i sådant som inte angår honom! Min vän bara log. — Högfärdige Holmes! Scotland Yards viktigpetter! Då brast Holmes ut i skratt. — Ni är ju riktigt lustigt, sa han. Vill ni vara vänlig och stänga dörren efter er när ni går. Det drar på oss annars. — Jag går när jag har sagt vad jag har att säga. Våga att lägga er i mina angelägenheter! Jag vet att miss Stoner har varit här, för jag följde efter henne. Och jag är inte att leka med när jag blir retad. Se på här! Han gick fram till brasan, grep eldgaffeln och böjde den till ett U med sina stora, bruna nävar. — Passa er noga så att inte ni också hamnar i mina händer! fräste han hånfullt, kastade ifrån sig eldgaffeln och lämnade rummet med långa steg. — Doktor Roylett tycks vara en mycket älskvärd person, sa Holmes med ett syrligt leende. Jag är inte en lika stor buffel som han, men nog är jag ganska stark, jag också. Och därmed tog Holmes den misshandlade eldgaffeln, spände musklerna och rätade ut den igen. — Så oförskämt att blanda ihop min verksamhet med Scotland Yard! morrade han. Det ska han få betala för, den gode doktor Roylett. Han spionerade tydligen på sin styvdotter och hon borde ha varit försiktigare. Jag hoppas bara att hon inte får lida för det här. — Men nu, Watson, nu äter vi frukost, och sedan ska jag bege mig ut på stan och skaffa vissa upplysningar som kan hjälpa oss lösa det här fallet. * * * Klockan var närmare ett när Sherlock Holmes kom tillbaka. I handen hade han ett blått pappersark, fullklottrat med ord och siffror. — Jag har tittat på den avlidna hustruns testamente, sa han. Den totala inkomsten av hennes förmögenhet var vid hennes död knappt 1 100 pund. Genom prisraset på jordbruksprodukter har den nu fallit till 750 pund. Vid ett eventuellt giftermål skulle döttrarna få ut 250 pund per år. Det framgår alltså klart att om bägge döttrarna gifte sigskulle den buffeln till styvfar bara få en spottstyver kvar. Även ett giftermål skulle bli ett kännbart inkomstbortfall för honom. Mitt morgonarbete har inte varit bortkastat, Watson, vi vet nu att han har mycket starka motiv att förhindra varje giftermål. Det är allvarligt och vi har inte mycket tid på oss, för gubben begriper ju att vi är inkopplade. Om du är färdig, tar vi genast en droska till Waterloo Station. Och Watson, vill du vara snäll och stoppa på dig revolvern? Ett skjutvapen är bra att ha när man ska tala förstånd med herrar som kan slå knut på eldgafflar med bara händerna. Revolver och tandborste är allt du behöver, tror jag. Vi hade turen att precis hinna med ett tåg som skulle gå till Leatherhead. Vi steg av vid vår bestämmelseort, hyrde en droska och körde ut i det vackra Surrey. Det var ett härligt väder med sol och bara några lätta fjädermoln på den blå himlen. Träden hade fått späda knoppar och det luktade så gott av fuktig jord. Åtminstone jag kände starkt kontrasten mellan den leende naturen omkring oss och det farliga uppdrag som väntade oss. Min vän satt och teg, försjunken i djupa funderingar. Men så slog han mig plötsligt på axeln och pekade bort över ängarna. — Titta, Watson! Det där måste vara Stoke Moran. I fjärran såg vi en sluttning med många träd och mellan deras grenar skymtade ett hus med grå gavlar och en hög takås. — Det stämmer, sir, sa kusken. Där bor doktor Grimesby Roylett. — Åhå, sa Holmes. Då är det dit vi ska. Vi ska hjälpa honom med ombyggnaden av huset. — Då kan ni stiga ur vid stättan där borta, upplyste kusken. Det går en genväg över fälten från den. Ser ni damen som promenerar där just nu. Där är det. — Ja, jag ser, svarade Holmes. Och damen måste vara miss Stoner. Vi stiger ur här, Watson. Vi gjorde så, betalade kusken och klev över stättan. — Jag tyckte det var lika bra att låta kusken tro att vi har kommit hit för ombyggnadens skull, sa Holmes. Det blir mindre prat på det sättet. God dag, miss Stoner. Ni ser att vi håller ord. Hon kom skyndande emot oss och hennes ansikte lyste upp av lättnad. Vi skakade hjärtligt hand. — Jag har väntat på er, sa hon. Allt ser ut att ordna sig på bästa sätt. Doktor Roylett har farit till London och väntas inte hem förrän sent i kväll. — Vi har redan haft nöjet att göra doktorns bekantskap, kära miss Stoner. Så berättade Holmes kort vad som hade hänt tidigare på dagen. Miss Stoner blev kritvit ända ut på läpparna. — Han följde alltså efter mig, sa hon. Jag borde ha anat det. Han är så listig att jag aldrig kan känna mig säker. Hur ska det nu gå för mig när han kommer tillbaka? — Då måste han akta sig, för då har han att göra med någon som är ännu listigare än han själv. Ni måste låsa noga om er i kväll, miss Stoner, och skulle han bli våldsam ska vi köra er till er moster i Harrow. Men nu måste vi utnyttja den lilla tid vi har på oss. Var snäll och visa oss genast vägen till rummen som ska undersökas. Byggnaden hade ett högt mittparti och två lägre flyglar som böjde sig som krabbklor åt vardera hållet. Den vänstra var mycket förfallen, den högra i bättre skick. Blå rök ringlade sakta upp ur skorstenen. Byggnadsställningar stod resta vid ena väggen som man redan hade brutit sig igenom. Några arbetare syntes emellertid inte till. Holmes ställde sig att noggrant granska flygelbyggnaden från utsidan. — Det yttersta fönstret är alltså ert, miss Stoner, sa han. Det i mitten var er systers och det närmast huvudbyggnaden är doktor Royletts. Stämmer det? — Alldeles riktigt. Fast nu bor jag i min systers rum. — Jag vet, nu medan ombyggnaden pågår. Men behöver verkligen ytterväggen rivas? — Nej . Jag tror det är ett påhitt för att flytta mig från mitt rum. — Det är tänkbart. Säg mig, finns det fönster mot korridoren också? — Ja, men de är mycket små. Ingen kan krypa in genom dem. — Jag förstår. Och dörrarna hade ni alltid låsta, ni och er syster. — Miss Stoner, var snäll och gå in i ert rum och bomma igen fönsterluckorna ordentligt med järnstängerna. Hon gjorde som han bad. Holmes prövade flera olika sätt att få upp luckorna utifrån, men det var omöjligt. Det fanns inte minsta lilla springa där man kunde tvinga in ett knivblad och försöka lyfta av järnstängerna. Med sitt förstoringsglas undersökte Holmes också gångjärnen. De satt som berget. — Hm! Holmes kliade sig förbryllad på hakan. Zigenarteorin håller inte, Watson, för ingen kan ta sig in fönstervägen när luckorna är tillbommade. Men låt oss nu se hur det ser ut på insidan. Genom en liten sidodörr gick vi in i korridoren och vidare till det rum där miss Stoner nu skulle sova om nätterna — det rum där hennes syster hade mött sitt öde. Det var ett enkelt, lågt, litet krypin med en gammaldags eldstad. I ena hörnet stod en byrå, i ett annat en smal säng med vitt överkast och till vänster om fönstret ett toalettbord. I rummet fanns också två korgstolar och på golvet låg en Wilton-matta. Väggarnas höga paneler var av maskäten ek, så gamla och missfärgade att de säkert hade varit med sedan huset byggdes. Holmes slog sig ner i en av stolarna. Hans blickar flyttade sig runt i rummet, upp och ner, fram och tillbaka. Säkert fanns det inte en detalj som undgick honom. Särskilt länge tittade han på ett tjockt klocksnöre som hängde ner vid sängen. Snörets tofs låg faktiskt på huvudkudden. — En ringklocka, ser jag, sa han. Vart går den? — Till hushållerskans rum, svarade miss Stoner. — Snöret ser ganska nytt ut. — Det är bara några år sedan anordningen sattes upp. — Bad er syster att få en klocka? — Nej. Jag tror inte hon använde den en enda gång. Ville vi ha något brukade vi hämta det själva. — Då var det ju onödigt att sätta upp en sådan anordning över huvud taget. — Men ursäkta mig nu ett par minuter. Jag vill titta närmare på golvet. Holmes slängde sig framstupa med förstoringsglaset i handen och ålade sig runt hela golvet. Varje bräda och varje springa mellan brädorna undersöktes ytterligt noga. Sedan reste han sig och upprepade samma procedur med panelen. Efter panelen ställde han sig att stirra på sängen och jag såg att hans blickar också letade sig uppåt väggen ovanför huvudändan. Slutligen tog han klocksnöret i handen och ryckte till. — För tusan, Watson, det är ingen riktig ringklocka! — Ringer den inte? — Nej, snöret sitter inte ens fast i en klocksträng. Det här är intressant! Snöret sitter fast i en krok strax ovanför den lilla ventilen där uppe. — Så konstigt att jag inte har lagt märke till det, sa miss Stoner. Jag har hela tiden trott att det var en riktig klocka. — Det var nog det som var meningen, muttrade Holmes mest för sig själv. Men det finns mer som är konstigt här i rummet och det är själva ventilen. Varför öppna en ventil till rummet bredvid när man lika gärna kunde ha gjort en i ytterväggen, ut mot friska luften? — Ventilen är också ganska ny, påpekade miss Stoner. Den kom dit ungefär samtidigt med klocksnöret. — Mycket intressant, sa Holmes. Vi har alltså här ett falskt klocksnöre och en ventil som inte släpper in frisk luft. Med er tillåtelse, miss Stoner, tänker jag nu fortsätta undersökningen i det innersta rummet. Doktor Royletts rum var större än styvdöttrarnas, men också det enkelt möblerat: en tältsäng, en hylla med böcker, en fåtölj, en vanlig trästol och ett runt bord. Men det man allra först lade märke till när man steg in var ett stort kassaskåp vid ena väggen. Holmes såg sig sedan omkring och gick sedan fram till det. — Vad finns det i det här? frågade han och knackade på skåpet. — Min styvfars affärshandlingar. — Ni har alltså fått titta i skåpet? — En gång bara, för några år sedan. Det var fullt av papper. — Där finns inte... en katt till exempel? — Nej, mr Holmes. Hur kom ni på den idén? — Därför att det står ett fat med mjölk ovanpå skåpet, svarade Holmes och höll upp ett litet tefat så att hon kunde se. — Det förstår jag inte! Nej, någon katt finns inte i huset. Men vi har ju geparden och babianen. — Ja, ja, sa Holmes och log lite. En gepard är faktiskt också en stor katt, men jag tror inte den blir mätt av en skvätt mjölk. Så måste han ha fått en ny idé, för han satte sig på huk framför trästolen och studerade sitsen mycket ingående. När han var klar med det stoppade han förstoringsglaset i fickan, reste sig och granskade noga de andra möblerna i rummet. Hans blick fastnade på något som hängde vid sänggaveln. Detvar en liten hundpiska, vars snärt var knuten så att den bildade en strypögla. — Vad tror du om det här, Watson? — Ser ut som en vanlig hundpiska. Men inte vet jag varför den har blivit hopsnodd så där. — Nej, alldeles riktigt. Så brukar man ju inte hantera en hundpiska. Bevare mig, det är en ond värld vi lever i! Och när en intelligent människa ger sig in på brottets bana blir den ännu ondare. Jag tror jag har sett vad jag behöver se nu, miss Stoner. Kan vi gå ut i parken igen? Aldrig förr hade jag sett min väns ansikte så bistert och mörkt som när vi lämnade doktor Royletts rum. Vi promenerade alla tre fram och tillbaka, fram och tillbaka på gräset. Varken miss Stoner eller jag ville störa Holmes i hans tankar, så vi teg. Slutligen talade han själv. — Miss Stoner, sa han. Det är av största vikt att ni nu till punkt och pricka följer mina anvisningar. — Det lovar jag. — Ert liv kan stå på spel. Ni får inte tveka. — Jag försäkrar att jag ska göra precis som ni säger. — För det första: doktor Watson och jag måste vara i ert rum hela natten. Både miss Stoner och jag stirrade med häpnad på honom och han fortsatte att tala i gåtor. — Det måste bli så. Är det byns värdshus som syns där borta? — Ja, det är det, svarade miss Stoner. — Utmärkt. Och era fönster i flygeln syns därifrån? — Ja, det gör de säkert. — Miss Stoner, när er styvfar kommer tillbaka måste ni genast stänga in er i ert nuvarande rum. Skyll på huvudvärk eller vad som helst. När ni sedan hör honom gå in till sig, ska ni öppna fönsterluckorna och ställa en lampa i fönsterkarmen som en signal till oss. Sedan tar ni med er vad ni behöver och smyger tyst in i ert eget rum. Där är säkert dammigt och smutsigt efter borrandet i väggarna, men ni måste stå ut med det för en enda natt. Resten lämnar ni åt doktor Watson och mig. — Jag ska göra precis som ni säger, mr Holmes, men vad tänker ni själva göra? — Vi ska tillbringa natten i er systers gamla rum. Vi ska ta reda på vad det är för ljud som stör er. — Mr Holmes, ni har redan löst gåtan! utbrast hon och lade handen på hans arm. Säg vad det är? Tala om varför min syster dog så plötsligt! — Jag föredrar att ha vattentäta bevis innan jag säger någonting. — Ni kan åtminstone svara på om det var någon som skrämde livet ur Julia? Skrämde ihjäl henne? — Nej, jag tror inte det gick till riktigt så. Det var något mer påtagligt. Men nu måste min vän och jag gå, miss Stoner. Allt är till ingen nytta om doktor Roylett kommer tillbaka och får se oss här. Adjö, miss Stoner. Tappa inte modet! Följ noga mina anvisningar. Sherlock Holmes och jag tog in på byns värdshus. Vi fick två rum på övre våningen och från våra fönster hade vi fin utsikt över Stoke Morans bebodda del. I skymningen såg vi doktor Roylettkomma hem, hans väldiga kroppshydda tornade upp sig som ett berg bredvid den lille pojken som körde vagnen. Framme vid godsets tunga järngrindar hade pojken besvär med att skjuta upp dem, något som mycket förargade den hetlevrade doktorn. Vi såg honom hotfullt höja knytnäven mot den förskräckte pojken innan vagnen körde in på uppfartsvägen till huset. Några minuter senare tändes ljuset i vardagsrummet. — Vet du, Watson, sa Holmes när vi satt och tittade i skumrasket. Egentligen vill jag inte ha dig med alls i natt. Riskerna är mycket stora. — Kan jag inte vara till någon hjälp då? — Till ovärderlig hjälp, min vän. — Då följer jag naturligtvis med. Riskerna är stora, sa du. Då har du tydligen sett något som jag inte har sett. — Nej, men kanhända har jag dragit riktiga slutsatser av vad jag har sett. — Ja, jag såg då ingenting konstigt med undantag för klocksnöret. Och vad det betyder kan jag inte räkna ut. — Du såg ventilen också. — Det är ingenting ovanligt att det finns en ventil mellan två rum, Holmes. Förresten var den så liten att inte ens en råtta skulle kunna ta sig igenom. — Jag visste att vi skulle hitta en ventil redan innan vi kom till Stoke Moran. — Men min käre Holmes! Det kunde du väl ändå inte veta? — Jo, det kunde jag. Minns du att miss Stoner berättade att hennes syster hade tyckt illa om lukten från doktorns cigarr? Detta visar klart att det måste finnas en öppning av något slag mellan de båda rummen. Någon större öppning kunde det inte vara fråga om, för då hade den uppmärksammats vid polisens undersökning. Därför drog jag den slutsatsen att det måste vara en mindre ventil. — Men vad är det för farligt med en ventil? — Det är åtminstone en underlig slump att tre saker inträffar samtidigt i Julias rum: en ventil huggs ut, ett falskt klocksnöre hängs upp och damen i sängen nedanför dör en plötslig död. Tycker inte du att det är märkligt? — Jag ser inget samband. — Inte? Lade du inte märke till något ovanligt med sängen? — Nej. — Den är fastskruvad i golvet, Watson. Den person som sover i sängen kan inte flytta den till ett annat ställe. Sängen måste alltid stå under ventilen och under repet. Vi kallar det rep i fortsättningen, för det var aldrig ämnat till klocksnöre. — Holmes! utropade jag. Nu börjar jag ana vart du vill komma. Vi är i grevens tid att förhindra ett nytt, listigt, avskyvärt brott! — Just det. När en läkare beger sig in på brottets bana blir han farligare än andra brottslingar. En läkare har kalla nerver och goda kunskaper. Den här läkaren kommer att slå till snabbt och hänsynslöst, men vi ska vara ännu snabbare och hänsynslösare. Vi har en ruskig natt framför oss, Watson. Låt oss röka en pipa i lugn och ro innan det hela börjar på Stoke Moran. * * * Vi satt och rökte och småpratade i ungefär två timmar, timmar som släpade sig fram, tyckte jag. När klockan i bykyrkan slog elva slag tändes äntligen ett ljus borta på Stoke Moran. Det var den överenskomna signalen. Holmes reste sig genast. — Där, Watson! Där har vi vår signal! Kom! Innan vi lämnade värdshuset sa Holmes till värden att vi, trots den sena timmen, ämnade besöka en vän i trakten och troligen skulle stanna borta över natten. Ute blåste det snålt och natten var kolsvart. Men ljuset från Stoke Moran vägledde oss. Vi hade inga svårigheter att komma in på godsets ägor, för den gamla muren omkring hade rasat på flera ställen. Det var bara att kliva på. Vi letade oss fram mellan träden, nådde gräsmattan och började gå över den. Strax innan vi var framme vid flygeln kom en ruskig varelse farande emot oss. Den var inte större än ett barn, men lurvig och vanskapt. Varelsen kastade sig i gräset, rullade runt och fäktade i luften med armar och ben. Sedan flydde den tillbaka in i mörkret lika plötsligt som den hade kommit. — Gud i himlen! viskade jag. Vad var det? Vad var det? Jag tror att Holmes blev lika förskräckt som jag, för handen som grep om min arm kändes som ett skruvstäd. Men ögonblicket efter kluckade han av skratt. Med munnen vid mitt öra viskade han: — Ett förtjusande hus vi har kommit till, Watson. Det där var ingen mer och ingen mindre än babianen. Ja visst! Nu kom jag ihåg doktor Royletts originella kelgrisar som miss Stoner hade berättat om. Men geparden då, var fanns den? Kanske skulle den när som helst ta ett skutt ner från något träd och landa på axlarna på mig. Jag medger gärna att jag kände mig lättad när vi — i strumplästen tassade in i sovrummet där vi skulle tillbringa natten. Holmes flyttade lampan till bordet och stängde ljudlöst fönsterluckorna. Vi såg oss omkring. Allt var precis så som det hade varit tidigare på dagen. Holmes kom fram till mig och viskade i mitt öra så tyst att jag nätt och jämnt uppfattade vad han sa: — Minsta ljud nu kan förstöra allt för oss. Jag bara nickade och han fortsatte lika tyst: — Vi måste sitta i mörker. Ett ljus skulle synas genom ventilen. Jag nickade igen. — Somna inte, Watson, ditt liv kan hänga på det. Ha revolvern redo ifall den skulle behövas. Slå dig ner på stolen du, så sätter jag mig på sängkanten. Jag lydde och tittade på min väns förehavanden. Han hade haft med sig en lång smal spatserkäpp som han lade på sängen. Vidare plockade han fram en tändsticksask och ett ljus som han också placerade på sängen. Sedan gick han fram till bordet och skruvade ner lampan tills den slocknade helt. Det var fullkomligt svart omkring oss. Aldrig kommer jag att glömma den kusliga vaknatten. Inte ett ljud, inte ens ett andetag hörde jag från min vän. Ändå visste jag att han satt där bara någon meter från mig. Jag undrade om han var lika spänd och orolig som jag själv. Då och då trängde en nattfågels läte in till oss och en gång hörde jag ett långdraget, dovt rytande. Geparden! Det lät som om den strök omkring alldeles nedanför fönstret. En gång i kvarten slog kyrkklockan i byn och jag tyckte det var en evighet mellan varje slag. Tolv! Ett! Två! Tre! Vi satt fortfarande i vår tysta väntan. Så plötsligt glimmade det till av ljus uppifrån ventilen och jag kände os av brinnande fotogen. Han där inne i det andra rummet hade tänt en lampa eller lykta. Sedan hördes ett svagt hasande som om någon med tofflor på fötterna gick över golvet. Så blev det tyst igen och det var tyst länge. Jag tror jag satt i en halvtimme med öronen på spänn innan jag uppfattade något igen. Det var ett svagt pysande ljud som när vatten börjar koka i en tekokare. I det ögonblicket handlade Holmes. Han flög upp från sängkanten, tände sitt ljus och började piska vilt med käppen. På klocksnöret! — Ser du den, Watson? Ser du den? Eftersom mina ögon bländades av ljuset såg jag ingenting. Vad var det Holmes piskade på med sådan våldsam kraft och energi? Det visste jag inte, men nu kunde jag se hans ansikte. Det var dödligt blekt och uttryckte fasa och avsky. Allting gick så fort. Jag tyckte jag hörde en svag vissling och strax därefter slutade Holmes upp att slå. Han stirrade på ventilen. Allt var tyst igen. Men det gick inte många sekunder förrän nattens tystnad bröts av det hemskaste skrik jag någonsin har hört i mitt liv. Det blev högre och högre, gällare och gällare — ett vrål av smärta, ångest och ilska. Efteråt fick vi veta att folket i byn hade vaknat av skriket. Själva stod vi lamslagna, iskalla ända in i märgen. Vi stirrade på varandra tills skriket slutligen dog ut. — Vad var det? flämtade jag. — Det var slutet för doktor Grimesby Roylett, svarade Holmes. Kanske bäst som skedde när allt kommer omkring. Ta revolvern och följ med, Watson. Vi ska gå in i hans rum. Holmes tände lampan och gick före mig ut i korridoren. Två gånger knackade han på doktorns dörr utan att få svar. Då vred han om handtaget och steg in. Jag följde efter med revolvern i min hand. Det var en märklig syn som mötte våra ögon. På bordet stod en gammal lykta av metall och kastade sitt ljus över kassaskåpets dörr som stod på glänt. I fåtöljen satt doktor Grimesby Roylett, klädd i grå morgonrock och med de bara fötterna instuckna i ett par hällösa, röda tofflor. Över hans knän låg hundpiskan som vi hade lagt märke till förut. Hans haka var vänd uppåt och ögonen stirrade stelt mot taket. Och underligast av allt, kring pannan hade han ett gult band med brunaktiga fläckar. Det såg ut att strama åt mycket hårt. Han gav inte ett ljud ifrån sig. — Bandet! viskade Holmes. Det spräckligabandet! Jag tog ett steg framåt. Den besynnerliga huvudprydnaden rörde på sig! Ett brett, fyrkantigt huvud sköt upp ovan kraftigt spända halsmuskler. Det var en vidrig orm. — En glasögonorm! utropade Holmes. Indiens farligaste giftorm! Roylett måste ha dött inom tio sekunder efter bettet. Sannerligen, Watson, den som gräver en grop åt andra faller själv däri. Låt oss nu snabbt få odjuret tillbaka till gropen. Med den största försiktighet drog han till sig hundpiskan, trädde blixtsnabbt strypöglan om ormens hals och drog till. På armlängds avstånd bar han den så till kassaskåpet, där han kvickt slängde in den och slog igen dörren om den. * * * Det här är sanningen om doktor Grimesby Royletts död och jag behöver inte göra min långa historia så värst mycket längre. Vi talade naturligtvis genast om nyheten för den skakade miss Stoner som morgonen därpå tog tåget till sin moster i Harrow. Vid polisutredningen kom man till det resultatet att doktor Roylett hade blivit dödad under lek med sitt farliga sällskapsdjur. Det lilla jag ytterligare ville veta om fallet med det spräckliga bandet berättade Sherlock Holmes för mig på tåget tillbaka till London. — Min käre Watson, jag erkänner att jag först drog en alldeles felaktig slutsats, började han. Det visar hur förkastligt det är att ta saker och ting för givna. Ordet "band" som stackars Julia använde strax innan hon dog hade ingenting med zigenarbandet att göra. Ändå lät jag lura mig och kom in på helt fel spår, men lyckligtvis insåg jag mitt misstag innan det var för sent. Som du redan vet uppmärksammade jag ventilen och det falska klocksnöret så fort vi hade kommit in i Julias rum. När jag sedan såg att sängen var fastskruvad i golvet, förstod jag genast sammanhanget. Repet skulle tjänstgöra som bro för något som via ventilen skulle ner till sängen. Det var helt klart. Nåväl, eftersom jag kände till doktor Royletts svaghet för exotiska djur låg det nära till hands att tänka på en indisk giftorm. En skicklig och samvetslös läkare med erfarenhet från tropikerna kunde mycket väl komma på ett så raffinerat sätt att mörda. Vem här i England skulle misstänka att dödsorsaken var ett snabbt verkande gift från en glasögonorm? Ingen. Och inte den mest skarpögde polis skulle förstå vad de två små prickarna efter giftgaddarna betydde — om han nu ens såg dem. — Men visslingen, Holmes? Visslingen? Hur förklarar du den? — Man kan dressera ormar att komma på en signal, Watson. — Men min käre Holmes! — Jo, det är fullt möjligt. Det var det Roylett gjorde. Han visslade ormen tillbaka genom ventilen och belönade den med mjölk. Ormen hade säkert krupit nerför repet flera gånger utan att bita det tilltänkta offret. Julia sa ju till systern att hon brukade höra en vissling om nätterna. Doktor Roylett visste att han förr eller senare skulle lyckas i sitt onda uppsåt. Nåväl, Watson, allt det här förstod jag innan jag hade satt min fot i hans rum. Du såg kanhända att jag undersökte trästolen särskilt noggrant och efter den undersökningen var jag säker på min sak. Han hade ställt sig på stolen för att nå upp till ventilen. Det fanns tydliga repor i sitsen. Är du förvånad, Watson? — Ja, Holmes. Något förvånad är jag. — Men du inser det logiska i mitt resonemang, hoppas jag. Allt bekräftar min teori: kassaskåpet, fatet med mjölk, hundpiskan med sin strypögla. Allt bevisar att jag har rätt. — Men det metalliska slamrandet, Holmes? Vad var det? — När Roylett skulle stänga till kassaskåpsdörren om sin farliga leksak måste det ske snabbt. Och slår man snabbt igen en tung järndörr så slamrar det, Watson. Det var det ljudet miss Stoner hörde. Resten vet du. När jag hörde kräket väsa — något som du väl också hörde? — tände jag ögonblickligen ljuset och gick till attack. — Och drev tillbaka ormen genom ventilen? — Just det. Tillbaka för att ta död på doktor Grimesby Roylett. Jag vet att jag träffade ormkroppen ett par gånger. Det kom den att ilskna till så pass att den anföll första bästa. Och första bästa råkade vara doktor Roylett. Ser man saken på det sättet är jag utan tvekan ansvarig för hans död. Men jag vill inte påstå att jag är ledsen för det. Originalets titel: "The Adventure of the Speckled Band". Novellen publicerades första gången i Strand Magazine i februari 1892. Kategori:Arthur Conan Doyle Kategori:Ungdom Kategori:Drama